Two Against the World
by Jason Thursday
Summary: Soul decides to take Maka to Paris to show her that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, the worlds, creatures or characters._

_**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm not the best at writing but I had this story in my head. This is only an epilogue and I'm honestly not sure if I'll continue it. _

* * *

Death Academy was filled with students. The corridors flowed like multi-coloured rivers as weapons and their meisters made their way to their first class, eager for the start of another school year so they could all continue their training. The noise of all these students sounded like a river too; a dull roar that rose and fell with shrieks of excitement and the louder clash as weapons clashed.

Among them, standing still in the sea of movement, was an angular boy with bright white hair and haunting eyes, and a girl in a long black trench coat whose light brown hair hung in perfect pigtails. While he was messy and sharp, she was groomed and angular. They were like chalk and cheese, but they were the ultimate team and the kids around them seemed to sense it.

"I dare you." Soul raised his eyebrows at Maka and grinned lopsidedly as she flinched back, surprised and shocked by his declaration that they should skip the first week of class and take an early assignment in Paris.

"What? No!" Maka shook her head furiously and Soul almost smirked as she backed up a step, "There is no way I'm joining you two _losers_ on another one of your idiotic little..._adventures_."

Amusement bubbled up through him like thick toffee as her lips pursed angrily and her eyes flashed, "Aw, come on, Maka. You know you'll have fun. It's not like it's the hardest job we've ever taken. It's just one little tiny Kishin and it's in Paris!"

"It's not a job at all, Soul! It's you and Black Star wanting to run off and have fun at the cost of your training!"

He loved Maka when she was like this; all fiery and angry. She was beautiful when she was furious and he loved to watch the anger burn like fire in her eyes. He knew she hated when she lost control, but sometimes, like now, he pushed her buttons just to see her get like this. Maka when she was on the edge of falling into a rage was stunning, and Soul frequently pushed her there just to see the sparks and spice.

He shrugged and dug his hands in his pockets, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground and trying to hide his smirk, "I haven't actually told Black Star about any of this yet. We could just take the assignment ourselves. You know how much I dig French food and France at this time of the year."

"And French _women_." The comment was out of Maka's mouth faster than she'd anticipated and Soul had to hide his smile as she clapped her hands over her lips a moment too late.

_Aha! So Black Star was right; Maka was jealous._

Soul's eyes sparkled with this knowledge and he smiled slightly, "The girls over there are pretty easy on the eyes. I mean, compared to the little girls over here."

Maka indignantly straightened but Soul could see in her eyes how unsure she was. No matter how strong or brave she was, there was always going to be a very hurt little girl inside of her that constantly wanted to be _more_. _More_ grown up, _more_ girly, _more_ gorgeous. She wanted bigger breasts, longer hair and clearer skin. Sometimes Soul could almost feel how much Maka wanted to be _more_ than she was.

Which made him sad, because as far as he was concerned, she was perfect just how she was. And if everything went to plan on their trip to Paris, Maka was going to know it too.

"Fine." She glowered at him angrily as her shoulder sagged and she gave in, just as he knew she would, "We'll go to stupid Paris and you can ogle all the girls you want."

"Good." Soul flashed his teeth in a pointy grin, pleased that things were going his way, "You pack and I'll sign us up to take this assignment. Just you and me, Maka."

_Just the way it should be,_ he thought as he watched her stomp off through the crowd.


End file.
